


away from home.

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: my flight's leaving say goodbye. sleep, oh-oh-oh, sleep, i'll call you when I can. i'm busy like I always am.





	away from home.

It was pitch black, and it normally was when Remington had to leave for tour. Leaving his boyfriend in their bed for months at a time was hard, and even though he could have come on the tour he didn’t want too. He would come to their home shows and watch from side stage, but the whole tour? Some people just didn’t care for that sort of world, Austin was one of those people. The environment that tour had was something the younger boy never really liked, drinking, smoking, sex; it was all very not his style. Though he didn’t need to worry about Remington and knew he was able to look after himself and had been for the years he’d been on tour, Austin just didn’t like that world. 

Remington had packed the night before, he really didn’t take much on tour with him. Because he was the singer, he didn’t have instruments to bring he just needed a small suitcase with some clothes in it. He was sitting on the floor of his cupboard when Austin came into their bedroom “What do you want for dinner?" He questioned, walking over to Remington and ruffling his flat hair. 

“I don’t know, pasta? Or we could just get pizza and watch a movie?" Remington said folding some pants, and then looking up at Austin “Seeing as it’s my last night home for two months..." Remington didn’t like to bring it up, he hated how he could see how sad Austin’s eyes where when he had to leave. It pulled on his heart strings. 

“I like that idea, pizza, movies and cuddles." He smiled and leaned down to kiss Remington, the kiss was returned and then Austin left to go order the pizza. Remington finished packing and zipped up his suitcase and wheeled it to the front door, it was easier to leave it here so he didn’t bother or wake up Austin when he left in the morning. 

“Give me some of that," Austin teased as Remington picked up the last slice of the pizza. “Please," Austin begged, Remington sighed and gave Austin the other half of the slice. 

Austin curled up next to Remington, head resting on his chest as the movie began to end “If I told you I wanted to come on tour, how would you feel about that?" He sat up, crossing his legs and looking at Remington. 

“I’d ask why you wanted to come." Remington knew Austin well enough, over their two-year relationship too know that he would never want that. 

“Maybe I do now." Austin replied. Remington was confused. 

“Why now?” 

“I miss you so much when you’re gone Rem, I feel like I never get enough time with you when you are home. I feel so alone, and I just want you to be with me. This relationship, it’s... it’s everything to me, I love you Remi. And I just want to be with you, not in a ‘oh I have a boyfriend' way but to actually be with you, in person." Austin tried to explain to Remington. 

Remington sat for a minute trying to take in what Austin just said. “I love you too Austin, but I don’t see why now you’d want to come on tour. I miss you too when I’m gone but doesn’t that make the time, we do have together more gratifying?" 

“I want to be with you Rem." Austin wanted to give up everything for him. “I want to try." 

“Next tour, you can. Okay?" Remington tried to reel the convocation back in from the murky waters it started to drift too. Austin nodded and then moved over to Remington’s side and rested his head on the others shoulder, Remington resting his head atop of Austin’s. 

Remington kissed Austin’s head, making sure the blankets where tucked in around him. Remington moved his pillow in front of Austin so that when he reached out to hold onto Remington, he would find the pillow and have some kind of comfort. Even if it wasn’t what he really wanted. Remington ran his hand through Austin’s green and purple hair and sighed, his heart hurt. He wanted to cry. 

He took a deep breath and walked out of their bedroom and down the hallways to the front door and took his suitcase with him, he climbed into the van with his brothers and other travelling members of the band and crew. “You’ll see him in two weeks, it’s okay." Emerson smiled, wrapping his arm around Remington’s shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. 

Sebastian ruffled his younger brother’s hair “We’ll make it through, don’t worry." Remington smiled, he was lucky to have brothers like this. 

The tour was fine, it was fun like always, there was nothing Remington loved more than being on stage with his brothers and bandmates. But the worst part was when he’d get off stage from missed call from Austin or text message just letting Remington know he was going to bed. The time away from home meant different time zones, so the two would always miss each other. 

Remington would text back saying he was on stage and he was sorry he missed him again. But that’s what all their texted where on tour, hey sorry I missed you, it’s okay I love you, love you too. It got hard to look at, sometimes Remington really wanted to fly home and just be with Austin but that would never be allowed. 

Two weeks into tour came and they were doing their home show, Remington went home the night before when they got in and Austin was sitting on the sofa watching Harry Potter and hugging Remington’s pillow. Remington was sure Austin had not heard him come home, he walked up behind Austin and slid his slender arms around the other boys' shoulders and kissing his head “Hey baby,” Remington smiled, taking in Austins scent and body. 

“I missed you so much," Austin whispered turning around and pulling Remington over the back of the sofa and pulling him into his arms. 

“I missed you too bub," Remington kissed Austin again. He loved him so much it filled hos whole heart.


End file.
